


marriage and other hazards | lipsoul

by oliviaHyesLips (savourThySoul)



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Choerry as Jungeun's little sister, Choerry is the little sweet shipper, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fight for inheritance, Forced Marriage, Lipsoul is the endgame, Temporary marriage, Yeorry are babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savourThySoul/pseuds/oliviaHyesLips
Summary: Jung Jinsoul's sister has a wonderful idea to sabotage her from getting their grandmother's inheritance and spoil her public image, all in one shot, and that plan includes wedding her to another random girl.Kim Jungeun is a struggling graphic artist with a sister to take care of and she has no idea how she is going to get things done when on top of all that she sees her picture on the television screen as the wife of some woman she has never seen, who is also litigating against her in court as a gold digger.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121
Collections: Loona 🌙, Loonatheworld





	1. Chapter 1

Jung Jinsoul's phone rung at five o'clock in the morning. Just three hours ago she'd creeped into her bed with a dreadful feeling that she was going to have a hangover. She didn't hear it the first time but she eventually blinked her eyes open and clutched the phone, muting it and clutching her head.

Whoever had said that hangovers couldn't kill was a liar.

The entire room was revolving around her. She wanted to puke. The phone rung again.

Seeing that it was Sooyoung, Jinsoul grudgingly picked up the phone, ready to give her a piece of her mind.

Before she could speak, Sooyoung almost shouted into the phone. "Jinsoul, who am I to you?"

"What?" asked Jinsoul, running her fingers through her frizzed hair. Even the roots of her hair hurt from the dreadful headache.

"Who am I to you?"

"Sooyoung, it's too early for me to bear you middle-age crisis," said Jinsoul.

"Shut up, I'm twenty-nine," said Sooyoung. "You are aware that I am your manager."

"Yes, the sweetest one of them all," said Jinsoul. "Look I have a terrific hangover, and I need to sleep. I feel horrible and I want to puke."

"Well the funny thing is you described exactly what I'm feeling right now," said Sooyoung. She was practically fuming. Beside her Jiwoo clutched the sheets to her chest and mouthed, go easy on her.

"What would you feel if you client went and got married without telling you?"

Jinsoul pressed her thumb against her temples but the movement just made it worse. "Soo, it's too early for this."

* * *

Kim Jungeun bit her lip as she contemplated the rise in prize of macchiato's. Every cent mattered to her. She sighed to herself. She'd have to go for some of the cheaper options.

_Can't even buy my favourite coffee._

She bought an espresso and a purple lollipop for Yerim. She sullenly walked to the preschool Choerry attended. "You sad Jungie?" Jungeun felt Yerim slip her tiny hand into hers.

"Why would I be sad?" asked Jungeun.

Choerry shrugged and scanned the street. She suddenly pointed at a pair of white doves. "Sparrow!"

"Not sparrow sweetie, they're pigeons," said Jungeun. "What are they teaching you at that school."

Jungeun emptied the coffee till the last dregs. Before throwing away the empty cup, she turned it in her hand. There right beside the logo was the same number she'd seen multiple times before. It was the guy at the counter. He kept writing his number there every time she ordered coffee, or maybe he did it for everyone just to score a hit.

Jungeun didn't think she was rude. No. She was too tired. She was twenty six, it was her sixth attempt to pass the requisite exam so that she could get into an affordable college for medicine. She worked two jobs and on top of that she had a preschooler kid.

She was too tired to be polite or heterosexual.

"Bye Yerim have fun!" said Jungeun.

"I will!" shouted back Yerim. Somehow that disconcerted Jungeun but she had too much on her mind just then.

Her phone pinged with a notification from a number she had saved as a cat emoji. An outsider, would probably want to report Jungeun as a potential nuclear bomb hacker, simply because of her mobile. All names were coded as emojis which only Jungeun could understand and texts included weirdness like 'drop the bomb on Area 51'.

_«Hyunjin»_  
_So I'm guessing there's a reason why_  
_you kept this from us_

  
_https://www.pinknews.co.uk/2020/06/01/Korean-actress-Jung-Jinsoul-..._

Jungeun curiously clicked on the link as she walked to the bus stand.

**1st June, 2020**

**_Jung Jinsol married!?_ **  
_The star model and starrer of Korean Drama, It is you and only you, has been revealed to have a wife. The information was leaked to is by sources that wish to remain anonymous. The information has however been confirmed by Ha Sooyoung, Jinsoul's manager._

_The woman is found to be Kim Jungeun, a name no one has heard of in the industry before. The only information we have of her is that she is forty-four and has one child. She is evidently married. We are currently investigating her and the following is the most recent picture of her._

_Stay tuned on more for ..._

She examined the picture in the article. Those brown grizzly tresses with split ends in a high ponytail was definitely her. She was wearing the same brown coat as she was always wore. Yerim was eaty candy floss. That was yesterday afternoon when she'd been taking her home from preschool during her break.

That meant someone was following her.

Jungeun straightened up and looked around her. There weren't any bushes around her. Nobody at the preschool gates was watching her.

_Aha_.

A man was croutched at the cafe, against the wide windows and clicking pictures with his camera. The moment their eyes met the man lowered his camera and moved away from the window. Jungeun ran towards the entrance of the cafe, eager to confront him.

She pulled open the door to the cafe. He was sitting at a table sipping coffee, with his back to her. She marched up to him and tapped him on the chest.

" _Oui_?" he asked, innocently facing her.

"Why the hell where you taking pictures of me?" Her voice was shaking. She was aware that she was attracting curious stares.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare throw that french shit at me!" said Jungeun. She pointed at the article in her phone. "You published an article with a picture of me!"

"Ms. Kim you're making a spectacle of yourself," it was the guy from the counter.

"You don't tell me that I'm making a spectacle of myself! This man has been following me!" said Jungeun.

* * *

Sooyoung pulled up the latest web edition of the Korean Blitz and showed it to Jinsoul.

**꧁** **The Korean** **Blitz** **꧂**

**1st June, 2020**

_Jung Jinsoul's alleged wife, Kim Jungeun spotted harassing a french tourist in a cafe in Seoul, Korea. While making a marvelous exhibition of herself, Ms. Kim pointed out that she had "been followed" and that "fake articles" were being published about her..._

Jinsoul massaged her temple. "I swear to god Sooyoung, I don't know how this happened."

"Well what do you suggest I do about it?" asked Sooyoung.

"Bring her in," said Jinsoul. Despite suffering from the biggest hangover ever, she couldn't let her carefully manufactured life get pulled apart to threads. "We'll keep her within control until we can clarify the mistake or we'll get a divorce immediately."

Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo, who was Jinsoul's acting lawyer. When one was as famous as Jinsoul was, it was handy to have a lawyer friend.

"You sure you don't have any connections with– Kim Jungeun?" asked Jiwoo.

"I have no idea who she is, I swear," said Jinsoul.

"Find her," Sooyoung spoke into the phone to Haseul who was their private investigator.

* * *

Jungeun spent an eventful day at her office. From the moment she stepped into it, she attracted curious stares and whispers. Or maybe she was just imagining it. She kept her head down until she reached her cubicle where she rested her head on her arms and contemplated what was happening to her.

Someone tapped on her shoulder. "Jungie, Ms. Wong is calling for you in her office," said Chaewon.

"On it," said Jungeun. Maybe she was going to lose this job for good. That would be a perfect addition to her worst day ever.

She poked her head into the office and tapped on it. "Ms. Wong, you called?"

Viian Wing was sitting there with another woman who was dressed completely in black. She wore gold-rimmed sunglasses and a huge watch. Her hair was cropped short. Jungeun would have been drooling if not for the presence of her boss.

"Jungeun, Haseul wants to speak to you," said Viian.

They're on first name basis, thought Jungeun grudgingly.

"Kim Jungeun, I have orders to take you with me," said Haseul.

Jungeun laughed nervously. "Wait what?"

"You'll be perfectly safe."

"I'll be the judge of that," said Jungeun. "Where are you supposed to take me?"

"To your wife, Jung Jinsol," said Haseul.

"For the last time! She is not my wife!"

"Whatever be the case, you have to come with me," said Haseul.

"What if I don't?"

"In case you resist, I have to drag you there."

"Ms. Vivi, will you honestly let me get kidnapped by a.bunch of these women in black?" asked Jungeun.

Vivi reddened. "I'm sure you'll be safe. I don't know what's happening here and I can't intervene."

"Let's go then," said Jungeun dryly.

_«Jungeun»_

_Hyun I'm being kidnapped_

🆘🆘🆘

"I'll need you phone please," said Haseul, noticing what she was upto. "Heejin, get the car."

Jungeun bit her lip and decided to try again. "Look, Haseul, I have a kid. I need to get my little daughter, she's alone in my–"

"She's not your daughter, she's your sister," said Haseul. "She is safe at school for the next four hours."

Jungeun pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, her panic slowly rising. Was she really letting herself get into a car with two women in black suits. She kneed Haseul and made a run for it.

* * *

_«Hyunjin»_

_Where are they taking you?_

_Jungie?_

_Where's Yerim?_

_KIM JUNGEUN THIS BETTER NOT BE YOU IGNORING ME_

_IM CALLING THE POLICE_

Heejin snorted and typed a response.

_«Heejin»_

_This is Heejin_

_Your sister is safe_

_«Hyunjin»_

_Are you her kidnapper?_

_Bitch I'll call the police_

_«Heejin»_

_She's in the BBC building of Seoul_

_She will be safe, calling the police will just make matters worse_

* * *

"Whoa Has, who scratched your face like that?" asked Sooyoung.

"The girl did, I better get more compensation for this than I usually do," said Haseul.

"Girl you're getting old," laughed Sooyoung. "Where is she?" 

"Throwing a tantrum on the stairs, the girls are bringing her in," said Haseul.

Jungeun was having a fit. She crouched against the stairs refusing to follow them. "Stop making a fool of yourself," said Olivia Hye.

"Let me go," said Jungeun.

"Bejesus," cursed Heejin.

"What's happened to her?" The sing-song voice came from one of the most beautiful people Jungeun has seen. She had blonde hair arranged neatly on her shoulders but it made her look casually cool. Her blue shirt was loose on her tall frame, with the cuffs rolled up and the first two buttons loose. Her denim was frayed but Jungeun had the feeling that anything this woman wore would be the next fashion statement.

She felt like a clown beside her.

"Kim Jungeun?" She knew her name. "I'm supposed to be your wife, Jung Jinsol, will you come upstairs with me?"

Jungeun nodded like a rag doll whose strings were being pulled.

Jinsoul looked back at the woman distastefully. Her hair was in a terrible condition and her clothes looked moth-eaten. Her phone rung. She squinted at the name on the screen. 

It was a sister.

"Wheein I'm in a terrible fix, I'll call you–" 

"Liked your surprise?" asked Wheein.

"What surprise?" asked Jinsoul.

"Your wife, I thought you'd know by now," said Wheein.

Oh. _Oh_.

"You bitch, you did it!"

"Jinsoul, I thought you were smarter than that," tsked Wheein.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Jinsoul.

"Oh you'll know, you'll know pretty soon," laughed Wheein. "Have fun, she's not that ugly."

Jinsoul took in a deep breath before walking into the conference room.

"Sooyoung, it was Wheein, she set this up." Jungeun was sitting on a couch. So far no one had talked to her after bringing her there. Jinsoul hadn't even glanced at her.

"How do you know?" asked a shorter girl. She looked like the only friendly person there. Haseul, Heejin and Olivia Hye stood like statues, intently listening to the conversation. Haseul's eyes occasionally flicked to her.

"She called me just minutes ago," said Jinsoul.

"Why would she do that?" asked the girl.

"To sabotage my reputation and..." Jinsoul trailed off. "Sooyoung, what about my grandmother's inheritance."

The tall one called Sooyoung tapped her knuckles on the long mahogany table. She turned to the shorter girl, "Chuu? You're the expert on this."

So that was her name. It was a cute name for her.

"She probably won't get it, now that she's married," said Chuu. "That was the second condition, the person shouldn't be married before thirty."

"I can't stay married to her, I want a divorce this instant!" shouted Jinsoul. She had completely lost the cool facade she had projected on the stairs.

Jungeun wasn't even tired anymore. She was pissed.

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?" asked Jungeun. Haseul looked at her in amusement.

Jinsoul fumed. "You don't even get to speak. It's because of you that I'm being robbed out of my share of the inheritance and my image is totally sullied."

"Because of me or because you're such a bitch?" asked Jungeun. She wished she could look down at the woman and give her a piece of her mind but she could neither muster the words nor the height.

"Oh please, I saw how you attacked that cameraman. You can't even handle yourself and you have a kid," laughed Jinsoul.

_You can't even handle yourself and you have a kid._

"You really have a way with words huh," laughed Jungeun bitterly.

Jinsoul narrowed her eyes.

"Jinsoul calm down, you have no right to speak like that about her," said Chuu. She looked at Jungeun, "it must be difficult for you too."

"I want you to find out how this happened," Jinsoul said to Haseul. "Which officer did it and who were the witnesses to the marriage. There must be some way to prove this false."

A man knocked on the door. "Heejin, there's someone shouting your name and asking for Jungeun downstairs."

"I'll look after it," said Heejin. The girl seriously hadn't come all the way here?

"That might be my sister," said Jungeun.

"You should go to," said Chuu. "We are sorry for pulling you into this mess. We promise to get you out of it."

Jinsoul rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," said Jungeun. She looked at Haseul and grimaced when she saw the scratch marks. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's okay," said Haseul. "We were in a hurry and it's whatever."

"Whoa, I didn't expect you to come all the way here," said Heejin. She leaned against the pillar and studied the woman. 

She completely understood why her name was saved as a cat emoji. She did look a bit like a cat.

"Where's my sister?" demanded Hyunjin.

"Kim Jungeun is still upstairs," said Heejin. "You can have some coffee while we wait."

"Forgive me if I don't obey my sister's kidnapper," said Hyunjin. She folded her arms over her chest and refused to move.

"God you two sisters are stubborn," said Heejin, smirking playfully. "Can I help you in any other way?"

"There's a taxi outside, you can make yourself useful by paying for it," said Hyunjin.

"Ah, Yeojin!" A little girl was playing on a bounce ball with a handle. She looked up when her name was called. "Baby get the card."

"She's the owner's daughter," Heejin whispered to Hyunjin.

Yeojin pulled out a silver card from her pocket. "The company's card is my card."

"Ah yes, can I use it for a second?" asked Heejin. She winked at Hyunjin who was unable to contain her laughter.

"The company's card is my card, and therefore your card," said Yeojin brightly.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *communism intensifies*
> 
> As of now, I'm promising updates for this story, Coffee for twoo and my blackpink story
> 
> Btw, stream why not, guys come on pUmP iT up


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem a bit boring except the Choerry parts but I need to describe the court scene. This is not going to be a sweet three months henceforth for Jungeun and Jinsoul
> 
> (Omg I'm updating within the week)

Jungeun paced around the living room of her apartment and waited for Chaewon to show up. She glanced at Yerim and gave a nervous smile. When her doorbell rang she almost gasped out of her skin, although she had already been informed that Jinsoul and her team would be there to pick her up.

_To keep her from running was more like it._

She told her to calm herself down and did her breathing exercises. She opened the door and flashed the brightest smile she could muster. "Let's go," said Olivia Hye.

"Actually I'm waiting for a friend of mine to take Yerim," said Jungeun.

Olivia squinted at the kid who was staring at her with the same curiosity. "Better take her with us."

Jungeun sighed in relief. "Come on Yerim."

"Isn't Gogo coming?" asked Yerim. "I want to play with Bbomi!"

"She'll come honey, we're going to her," said Jungeun.

Yerim squinted at her disbelievingly. Her eyes caught on the woman in the suit behind Jungeun and then her eyes became wider. "Is that a gun?"

All three of them looked at the gun holster strapped to Hye's thigh. Suddenly changing her mind Yerim stood up enthusiastically and put on her shoes, "Let's go!"

*******

Jungeun eyed the sleek black cars parked in front of her building. They looked out of place in her small suburban neighborhood on the outskirts of Seoul and attracted many stares. Olivia Hye held the door open for her and she nervously slid into the seat. Sooyoung was sitting shotgun, wearing sunglasses. She looked austere and jerked her head in acknowledgement.

Hyejoo pulled out of the street behind the car in front of her which, Jungeun assumed, was Jinsoul's ride.

"So what's the plan?" asked Jungeun warily. Yerim was eyeing both Sooyoung and Hyejoo with interest.

"Well we're still not sure," said Sooyoung. "The marriage definitely happened, there are proper signatures which have been confirmed by your respective banking institutions and apparently the witnesses included me and Jiwoo. Our signatures are definitely there. Whoever did this was smart."

She paused and squinted at Yerim who flashed her a bright smile.

"So we're filing for a divorce," said Sooyoung. "It will be neat, no need to get bothered with the police–"

"And cause a scandal," suggested Jungeun.

Sooyoung nodded. "I honestly expected you to put up more resistance."

"I am honestly not in this for the inheritance or whatever," said Jungeun. "I had no interest in Jung Jinsoul or whatever she's doing and it's definitely not my intention to harm her."

"We'll see about that," said Sooyoung.

Her words made Jungeun uncomfortable. She wondered whether she should've hired a lawyer. The money was short and if she did hire a lawyer it could make her look like she had something to hide, or so Hyunjin thought.

*******

Jungeun was never prepared for Jinsoul. Something about the actress disturbed her internal balance. Today she was in a smart jet black Palazzo suit which highlighted all her curves. Her blonde hair was in a high clutch. She looked like the CEO of some company.

"What about the kid?" asked Jinsoul, frowning at Yerim. She didn't even glance at Jungeun.

"I'm taking her with me," said Jungeun.

"Oh my, she's such a precious kid." Jiwoo bent in front of Yerim. "What's your name?"

"Choi Yerim, I'm seven years and seven months old." Yerim clutched her book closer to her chest.

"Nice to meet you Yerim! I'm Chuu," said Jiwoo. "What's in that box?"

"My cockroach," said Yerim.

Jiwoo looked thrown off for a second but then she shrugged it off and clasped her hands together. She smiled at Jungeun. "Hope Sooyoung didn't scare you too much."

"Not too much," said Jungeun nervously.

"Tsk, I'll ride the car with you next time, if there's a next time, which won't exist if all goes well today," said Jiwoo. "Let's go."

"I texted my friend to pick up Yerim," said Jungeun.

"That won't be a problem at all," said Jiwoo. "She looks like a quiet kid."

Jungeun suppressed her laugh. That had to be the joke of the year.

Jinsoul's heels echoed loudly as she walked ten feet ahead of the chattering crowd behind her. She had slept off most of her hangover but the after effects would require more time to recede. She pushed open the doors and entered the courtroom, taking up her seat on the left panel.

Jungeun fidgeted in her seat. Although Chuu had reassured her that she would be 'okay' and given her a bright smile, it didn't comfort her that she was sitting alone whereas Jinsoul had an entire armada behind her.

Jinsoul watched the girl through the corner of her eyes. She was twisting her fingers and occassionally looked at her sister. Yerim was crouched on the floor playing with some sort of box. She went to her sister and whispered something to her.

"Jungie, I want to show them my pet," said Yerim.

"Sure Yerim," said Jungeun smiling queasily.

_«Jungeun»_  
_Chae where are you?_

_«Chaewon»_  
_On my way to the court_  
_I'll be there, hold the fort_

_«Jungeun»_  
_You're a lifesaver_

Someone yelped to her left. Haseul was on the floor looking for something while Sooyoung was comforting Chuu. Jinsoul was frozen in her place with her hand on her face.

Oh god.

"She's trained! She's trained!" squealed Yerim. "Jungie they're killing DeeDee."

"Don't kill it! She's trained," said Jungeun. She crouched on all fours on the floor. The arthropod darted between the boats and shining heels. Jungeun caught sight of it and lunged, closing her hands on it.

"Ew take it away," said Jinsoul.

"I am, Chile," said Jungeun.

That was the unfortunate moment the judge chose to enter the courtroom. "Can we have order in this room," shouted the judge, trying to calm the pandemonium.

*******

"I swear to god, if you don't let me in," said Chaewon.

"What will you do?" challenged Olivia Hye. She towered over her and easily prevented her from going in. "I have orders to not let anybody in."

"I'm not anybody, I'm Park Chaewon, Jungeun's friend," said Chaewon.

Hyejoo didn't budge until shouts erupted from inside. Chaewon took advantage of her momentary distraction to slip past her.

*******

"Your Honor, my client Jung Jinsol-ssi was in a state of inebriation when this marriage was performed," said Jiwoo.

The judge sighed and looked at the clock beside him. It had been and hour since they'd been arguing over the same case. "I don't like you. I don't like any of you. It has come to my notice that this case has been filed in front of a civil court of law as a case to rob Ms. Jung of her inheritance. Now you're pushing for a divorce."

Jinsoul stared at the infuriating man and clicked her knuckles.

"You are the kind of people who are ruining the sanctity of marriage," said the judge. "Marriage is about love and commitment."

Jinsoul's eyebrow twitched and she exchanged looks with Sooyoung.

"I've been married for twenty-five years to the same wonderful, infuriating women, and granted there are days when I want to light her on fire, but I don't, because I love her, and that would be illegal. And you know something ? I might be old-fashioned but when I said my vows I meant them."

"Your Honor, there were no vows exchanged in this case," said Jiwoo.

"Let me be the judge of that. I'm not allowing any of you to get out of this marriage. I'm going to make sure you try everything, and I do mean everything, to make it work."

"Objection! You Honor, you can't force two people to–"

"Watch me," said the judge. "Now, where does Ms. Kim live."

"Daejun, your Honor," said Jungeun, imitating Chuu. She clutched the box of the.cockroach Yerim had given her for strength.

"Is that the marriage ring in the box you have there?"

"No, um, it's my sister's cockroach," said Jungeun.

The judge frowned. "Your sister. What about your parents?"

"Um... They're not around, we're just–," Jungeun shrugged.

"This brings another aspect of the divorce," said the judge. "Child support."

"Child support?" Jiwoo said in surprise.

"Oh my fucking god," muttered Sooyoung.

*******

"Your Honor, Choi Yerim is Kim Jungeun's sister," said Chuu.

"Kim Jungeun, on official papers are you the guardian or sister?"

"Guardian," said Jungeun.

"Well there you go," said the judge. He struck the gavel. "On the anullment of the marriage of Kim Jungeun and Jung Jinsol, Jung Jinsol-ssi is liable to pay child support amounting to 17% of her monthly income to the custodial parent Kim Jungeun for proper upkeep and a halfway distribution of wealth among the parties."

Jinsoul cursed under her breath.

"Your Honor, I don't require child support for Yerim, I am perfectly liable to support her," said Jungeun. She didn't like where this was headed. She didn't care what happened as long as she didn't lose Yerim.

"I will require bank statements and proof of wealth and salary before changing today's order regarding child support. Before– let's ammend that, if I let you two get out of this marriage, I am sentencing you to three months of hard marriage. And just so I can keep an eye on you, I am ordering you both into a fortnightly marital conference. During this period of three months one of you has to move in with the other–"

"Your Honor, I'm preparing for upcoming examinations," said Jungeun. "This will completely harm–"

"Let me finish, if during the marital conference either of you are not abiding by the terms of healthy marriage as set by the conference head, and that _includes_ hampering your partner's study," here he gave a pointed look at Jinsoul, "then the terms will become more severe."

"I would be happy to invite Kim Jungeun-ssi into my home if she would accept it," chirped up Jinsoul.

What's she playing at?

"That's a good start. I wish you good luck Kim Jungeun but you better play by my rules on this or this will be wrapped up in litigation that will be so long, so protracted and so expensive, that none of you will get free of each other you will wish you hadn't. Court is adjourned for today."

Jungeun's gulped hard and looked at Jung Jinsoul. Chuu was talking in heated whispers to her but her eyes didn't leave Jungeun's as she nodded to whatever her lawyer was saying.

This was going to be a bad three months.

*******

Outside the courtroom Chaewon was waiting for her.

"This bitch wasn't letting me in," said Chaewon shooting Olivia Hye a dark look. "What happened in there?"

"I have to go live with her," said Jungeun.

"Really ? You get to _live_ with Jung Jinsol?" asked Chaewon, her eyes widening.

"That's not even the worst part," said Jungeun. "The judge said that she would have to pay me like 17% of her salary and half her wealth."

"Jungie, you know that's a lot right?" asked Chaewon. "It could solve all your problems, probably buy you a good college too."

Jungeun stalled. She hadn't considered that aspect of maybe she had discarded it too soon.

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right," said Jungeun. "I don't like her Chaewon, she's so rude all the time–"

"If you are done chit chatting we could go back to our home sweetheart," said Jinsoul.

"See that's what I meant, she made me look like an ass inside the courtroom," said Jungeun.

"She's really laying it on thick," said Chaewon. "But she's gorgeous isn't she."

Chaewon wasn't wrong. It was as if Jung Jinsoul's pictures didn't do her justice. Too bad she was rude and hellbent on being horrible to her.

"Can you stop being gay for two minutes?"

"Oops, sorry. "Don't worry Hyunjin and I will stick together with you."

"Thanks Chae, I'll need it."

*******

"Why's your sister so weird?" asked Jinsoul breaking the silence in the car.

"She's not weird," said Jungeun. "She's seven."

"And seven months," said Yerim.

Jinsoul rolled her eyes. "How'd you know it's a girl though?"

"What?" asked Jungeun.

"Back in the courtroom, you used the pronoun she," said Jinsoul.

"They're sexual dimorphic arthropods," said Jungeun. "The male has anal styles and if you turn it over–"

"Okay, I do not need to know that," said Jinsoul.

"Haven't you ever seen a cockroach before, it's nothing to be scared of," said Yerim.

"Oh honey, of course I've seen cockroaches," said Jinsoul. "I had cockroach pets too."

"Really?"

Jinsoul nodded. "I named my exes after them and fed them to my fish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what comes of studying four hours of the anatomy of cockroaches, frogs, earthworms and horses. I pity me TT
> 
> I made a tumblr, how do people cope with the word limit there 😳 (genuine question, I'm not sure whether there's a setting to change that, so help me out here if you can)


End file.
